Two hearts one soul
by UndertaleStoryWriter
Summary: This is how the Great Papyrus came to be.


Notes: this is going to be different to my other fics. I want to build up a decent story with the Papyrus from Work Affairs. It is from his perspective and how he came to be. Hopefully people find it an alright read? I sure hope so. 'Cause imma do my best! :)

From the moment I gained consciousness I was being judged on my actions. The very moment I opened my eyes to see the darkened world around me, I heard the scribbling of notes and tapping of the desk.

A tall monster was stood at a set of control panels, he contemplated for a long period of time before deciding to drain the oozy water around me. As it lowered I had to try to stay upright but as I was not used to my limbs, I fell over.

That monster seemed a tad frustrated as he told me to stand. Trying once more I carefully got up onto my feet, to stumble when I tried to walk. It was difficult and with no support I had to do it myself.

"Subject 227 has been awoken today. Will try to study him, make sure his hp is not low and that he is less like the other."

He spoke in a weird language that I did not understand.

That did not faze me though as I looked around the room, it was very long but clean. Save for the tube behind me that was drained also but no one else was with me when I awoke, so I assumed that is where he came from.

He indicated for me to follow, though of course I only assumed so since he was angry as I did not move, when I did however he seemed to calm down.

We walked for a long time, though no one else was in this place but us. It was very quiet save for him mumbling about something that I didn't understand. I kept my eyes on him, making sure that I wouldn't get lost.

He seemed to slow down when we went past a room but only briefly as he walked faster away. I caught up with him, unable to get a glance at what he saw.

Though I did hear a shuffling noise.

Eventually we arrived at a different place that had a bright light in it and was filled with strange items that I would learn to be called, books. I restrained myself to not look or touch anything, it seemed difficult as I was only a small child and my inner curiosity wanted to know more.

The taller one turned at me before mumbling something, then throwing another item back into the big box that he was searching in.

"Ah ha!"

He said pulling out a white shirt. He walked over to me and placed it over my head until it sat on my shoulders. Opening my eyes I looked down and slightly pulled at it as it reached my knees.

He seemed happy with it though as he smiled. I reached out though, without really realising it and tried to grab his hand only for him to get angry and cast me away. As I fell I found myself in a dark room.

It was bare, nothing was in it, save for a red blanket that was torn and small. I could barely fit it around my body. I grabbed hold of it anyway, wrapping it around myself as best as I could. This place wasn't as nice as the other. No items to look at, no one around even if I couldn't understand. Having noise to listen to was better then my own breathing.

I did however fall asleep, because when I awoke my head was on the floor and the blanket was not even fully covering me. It was frustrating but nonetheless I would have to adjust to it, since I had made the tall one mad.

He didn't come to see me for a while.

It was uncomfortable sitting on that cold floor so I would have to stand until my ankles became sore or until they were so cold that I would have to sit so they could warm up.

I did not like staying in there.

The tall one had many different items that I wished that I could own. The items that were strewn everywhere with no order, the big comfortable looking item that perhaps would be nice to sit on. Even the item he was looking in could be more comfortable to sit on then the floor.

It wasn't until a while longer that he walked past my room. I looked up at him he made a strange noise before doing that thing again with his hands. Knowing what happened last time I immediately ran over to him.

He opened up a small passageway that I could go through and we walked again for a long time. This time however I looked around a bit more, as I hoped to get a glance at the thing in that one room but as we got close he dimmed the lights so I couldn't see.

Though I did hear more shuffling as we went by. I even tried to look, but I could not see anything, then again it did not matter as I was curious and my curiosity last time got him to send me away, so I would not make the same mistake again.

I wanted to avoid that room if I could.

As we approached one room he put his hand out in front of me, so I stopped. I heard beeping noises until it opened. He indicated that I goes inside so I did but as I went inside as he stayed at the doorway. The door closed behind me to which I turned but a different kind of noise was being made behind me.

A strange looking thing popped up from the ground. It did not move and had a weird expression plastered on it face, on its chest was a strange symbol and was a bright colour that looked similar to my blanket. I walked over to it cautiously before I came close to it.

"I AM HUMAN! I WILL KILL YOU!"

It spoke and I fell backwards from surprise. It was moving its arms in all kinds of directions, it held something in its arms also. I took a step forward towards me so I stumbled up onto my feet and moved back as far as I could. It seemed to follow me though.

I was scared. It looked bad and was hostile towards me for no apparent reason. I hit my fists on the door but as that did nothing to stop it I tried to think of something to stop it.

"YOU NOT ATTACKING FILLS ME WITH DETERMINATION!"

It yelled at me again. It was so loud and made my head hurt. This was unbearable for me but the other tall one was not coming to me. I had to think. I had to do something.

Looking at my arms I remembered that my blanket was more cut up when I awoke, perhaps I could cut up the monster? Thinking of my arms and what they were made out of I focused intensely on its appearance until I could feel something in my chest strain.

"DO YOUR WORST! IT ONLY FILLS ME WITH DETERMINATION!"

I felt something heavy in my arms and when I looked it I saw the thing had stopped but still yelled at me, its arms still flinging around. I held the item so that the sharper end was facing the thing and ran towards it.

On the way however it flung something at me and had cut my arm, I did not stop however and dived onto it. Putting force into my attack and aiming directly at the red symbol, hitting it until it stopped moving.

I don't know how long I was sat on top of it, hitting it over and over again. I did not stop until the tall one opened the door.

I heard his footsteps stop when he got close to me. Grabbing the sharp item out of my hand, he seemed pleased with the result. I however kept my sight on the now ripped thing bellow me.

A part of me seemed very happy with it whilst another part of me felt sad. I could not explain such complex emotions at that time since I knew so little about who I was or how my soul was reacting to the situation.

All I knew was that the threat and noise was gone.

Once again to my dismay I found myself in the dark room. I don't know why I was in there again but it seemed a little different as I noticed a little item on the floor. It was very similar to the items that were in the taller ones room.

A crawled over to it, though cautious as it was bright like the things symbol. That colour seemed to be repetitive through my eyes as most things were of that colour, save for my limbs and clothing.

When I touched it my hand flinched but it made no loud noise, nor did it move towards me. Lightly touching it a few more times I realised that it was different from the thing I had hit, I opened it up.

It consisted of a small creature with long limbs and small features, it seemed to move around a lot in search for something. I could not read the text above it nor did I try, I simply found comfort in looking at the small creature, from being unhappy to then happy when another similar looking creature was featured at the end.

It seemed to pass the time as I felt rather sleepy after looking at it a few times. Grabbing hold of the blanket I wrapped myself and the book in it, laying on the floor until I fell asleep.

Having no concept of time, it felt as though I never fell asleep since I would wake up immediately after. The only thing that showed that time had passed was how light or dark the room would get. It made me realise that I had nothing to look out of in this place.

There was no green or tall brown looking colours in this room. Nothing like what the item had. It was just stone, cold and uncomfortable. The little creature seemed to have a nice place to stay as the green thing that it stood on looked very cosy.

I never did get tired of looking at the item as I was contently flicking through it. Noticing something new every time I looked at the next image.

A tapping at my cell made me realise that the tall one was there. As usual he indicated for me to come so I did but placed the book down with care beforehand.

This time we went a different way to another room that was fairly small and only had a couple of tall looking things and something that looked like the cosy thing he had in that other room. At the end of the room I could see a weirdly shaped thing with an image on it.

It looked like him but he has on the cosy thing.

As I look at it, I see that he is making notes. Feeling anxious I attempt to copy what is on the oddly shaped thing. With some success I saw that he moved to the thing and made it go away.

He wrote a bunch of weird symbols on the board, all spaced out. He wrote quite a few but as he finished he looked at me and pointed to the first.

"A"

He said then pointed to me.

I opened my mouth but nothing seemed to come out. I shrugged my shoulders only for him to say it again. I tried again, this time I forced it out and felt a small strain again in my chest but a noise came out. Though it didn't sound as clear as his did.

This went on for some as I learnt these weird noises, we went over them again and again until I could finally do so on my own. Nodding his head as though approving what I have achieved he handed me a white item that had the same letters as the ones on the weird shaped thing.

Oddly enough he allowed me to walk back to my room, he came with me of course but I wasn't back in my room straight away.

I did want to know what was in that other room, for all I knew at that time. It could've been that loud thing I hit earlier and maybe I was in danger. But he surely would not let me out of his sight as I felt him watching my every move when I was out of that room.

I hated that room.

All the time I was in there I looked at that white thing with the letters, going over it again and again. I wished to make him nod again, to approve of my hard work. Though I did not know why, he gave me such a cold room when many others were warm and had a soft floor, he barely gave me anything to stop the pain in my lower area which would only cease when I ate something.

Yet... whenever he seemed pleased I felt accomplished and that was a good feeling. Made my chest feel good, like it has been replenished.

The following days consisted of me learning words as he called them and what the strange items I saw were called. I learnt that the creature in the book was called a bunny and that he stood on grass. So many things made sense now. I even understood what the words were in that book so now I can read it.

Although not long after this, he tapped once more on the cage and lead me to a different room. This room had a very dim light and I could feel another presence in the corner.

It was a little nerve wracking but hearing his pen click, I knew that I had to gain that approval once more.

"Who is there?!" I called out.

It gasped and moved around, staying close to the shadows. I could see a blue glow and braced myself for an attack though it aimed for the tall monster. Noticing this I jumped in front of the attack and was hit directly with a bone in the eye.

It must've knocked me out, since I awoke in my dark room with a bandage on my head.

It took me a while before I felt able to move. Not only did my headache but my whole body was sore from sleeping on such a cold floor. I wished to ask him if I could have something nice to sit on but I dared not.

Seeking comfort I reached for my favourite book, "The lost bunny" only to find the words hard to read and blurred. It was then that I noticed how bad my eye sight was. I could barely see across the room let alone the object in front of me. Angry and frustrated I threw it away to then curl up into a ball.

I could not understand why my sight had deteriorated. All I wanted was to read the story which gave me such delight to finish. Not only because it was the first item I received from him but it was the first book I had finished, even if it was simple and childish. I was still a child myself and thought it to be a great achievement.

Eventually I calmed down and reached again for the book that was a little torn in the corners and properly placed it on the floor. I also found a loose small stone that made a nice noise when tapped on the floor.

It cheered me up a little but also gave me something new to focus on. I tapped it on the floor for a while then one side of the wall and then the other, but was surprised when I heard tapping from the other side.

I almost dropped it but managed to keep a hold as the tapping continued. I tapped back for a moment for the other to tap again. It felt like a game.

I would tap once then they would twice then I would three times and so on. We did this for a while until the sound moved a little further to the left, towards the bars. I followed until I got to the very end, then I briefly saw that they threw the small stone against the other wall until it landed in my room.

So I did the same so that it got into there room. When I went to pick mine up from the floor however I noticed that it was a tad close to the other ones room so I had to reached for it.

When I did however it surprised me when they had grabbed my arm tightly. I struggled for a while but they simply hushed me and whispered.

"I'm sorry for what I did..."

And let go, presumably they ran back towards the end of the room as I couldn't feel there presence as strongly as before. I grabbed the small stone and also retreated back into the corner of my room.

Whoever that was, was the same creature that had aimed for the tall one? Perhaps he was also unhappy with the cold floor. I wouldn't have known.

As I learnt more from the tall one, also known as Gaster, I realised how dull my life is in that tiny room. I also became envious as I heard the other one come out of that room more than I did. I was rarely asked to come out of the room, if I was it would only be for an hour. Be it for a bath, toilet break, food or more practice hitting targets.

The other one however was called out every day and whenever they were, I never saw them so they must go to the big room where I fought that robot, which was made to look like a human. Oddly enough whenever they do go to that room, I feel the ground beneath me shake for a few moments, before someone yells,

"Gaster blaster!"

I have no idea what that means or why my room shakes so much when it happens. I can only hope that they don't shoot at Gaster and blast him away. When they are done though, he walks by my room and makes a few notes before carrying on or at least I presume so with my poor sight.

But I wish to fight and I want to please him again! I want to get that nod of approval once more or a 'good job' from him. Such satisfaction.

Much more so than rotting in this room. I've even thrown that rock against the wall so many times that there is a dent in it.

It was also deadly silent.

Not a single sound, not even from the other creature. I never hear anything from them. Maybe they like to sleep a lot? maybe the thing that they shout out is very tiring so they sleep it off. When I was fighting every day, I found that having a good sleep helped make me feel better. Perhaps it was the same for the other creature.

It was a long time until Gaster called me over, I was more than pleased. Especially since we headed towards the room where we train. Though on the way the creature in the other room called Gaster.

"Don't harm him! we- we made a deal remember?!"

Gaster seemed to ignore it and carried on, so I followed but as I did so. The other creature desperately ran over to me, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Please little one, don't be fooled by him! he is bad- gah" Gaster threw a bone at him to release his grip on my hand, he tried to grab it again but I moved away.

"How can he be bad? your the one that hit me remember?"

It seemed to gasp and back away.

I shouldn't have said that but Gaster was more important to me than this creature that I barely knew. Besides what I said wasn't incorrect.

We carried on walking towards the training room, without saying a word to one another. But I knew once when he put in a code then I would go in and fight something until it or me died. I may have been a child but I learnt quickly.

"In you go" He said nudging for me to go in.

The lights were on very brightly, which helped to improve my sight slightly as it was still blurry. Usually there would be a creature waiting for me to fight but this time there was nothing but a huge target placed on the wall.

"227 hit the target with blaster" His voice echoed through the speakers.

I had no idea what a blaster was back then, I had to use my imagination to picture what it could be. With bones, well I soon was taught what my body was made off and how easily it was that one time to make it since I already had an image of it. But a blaster however I could only go off, what the other one said and how loud it was.

I closed my eyes to picture it.

I imagined that it would be huge and would have large teeth. Its eyes would be closed until it was ready to attack and then scream a large amount of power from its mouth. Much like a dog would.

I kept imagining this creature until I opened my eyes and saw that the image was above me, it was awaiting further orders. My key words that would set off the attack.

"NYEH. HEH. HEH!"

A large blast formed in its mouth as the words made it grow stronger only for it to shoot a small sized ball, which barely made it to the target.

I did not understand, I took aim again and did it once more with more power for it to fade once when I pointed in the direction I wanted it to hit. Did my eyesight affect the monster as well?

It could've been the fact that I myself felt less than confident, as I could barely make out the target and where about I should hit it. I took aim one final time as my chest ached, this time I yelled along with it and the power really came out, ruining the target and almost making the walls collapse.

Unfortunately I had over worked my soul and collapsed, unable to move. Gaster did come into the room but not to check on me, he went over to the wall remarking how wonderfully I performed the last attack, before noting that it took me longer to achieve this then the other monster.

When Gaster did stop looking at what I did, he came over to me.

"Your soul is weak" he mumbled, turning me on my back.

Lifting up my shirt he grabbed hold of my soul and tapped it slightly. It felt nice having him touch it, he never gave me any other form of contact. No hugs or kisses like the mother bunny did to her child.

This was the only time he would ever touch me and that was only brief as he simply refilled some of my magic so that I could walk back to the room. I desperately wanted to have more of a bond with him back then, I wanted to be held and told that I was great and had made him proud.

"We are not done yet 227. No. No you must train harder for an important monster will be coming soon to see how my project is advancing. You and the other monster must be warriors by the time they come. In other words, work hard or else I will dispose of you"

I suppose the other monster was right. He wasn't very nice and only needed us so that we could fight, but that was okay with me back then. I had no one else to live for but myself so it did not matter if I lived or not. Even if I should have perish in battle, I could only have hoped that I could see or even feel the touch of grass that the small bunny hopped around on.

Back then I had no fear that I would be disposed of since I was determined to get stronger. Back then I met someone and was taught how to be strong but for a different meaning.


End file.
